


(I adore) The Despair in Your Eyes

by KaRaEa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Cas, Cunnilingus, Demon!Dean, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, dub-con, like verging on non-con levels of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his Knight of Hell buddy Abaddon decide to play with Dean's favourite angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I adore) The Despair in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Name taken from Gone With the Sin by H.I.M which I listened to on repeat while writing

The demons crowd on either side of Castiel, predatory and smirking. He fingers his blade doubtfully. It would do next to nothing to two knights of Hell.

Abaddon laughs and Dean exchanges a grin with her. They're having fun.

“What do you want from me?” Cas asks, voice steady and threatening despite being out-matched. His eyes linger on Dean before they settle on Abaddon, certain that this was her plan, her design.

“Oh, Angel. I'm not the one you should be looking at,” Abaddon croons, “I'm not the one who wanted to play with you.” She pauses and looks Castiel up and down. “Well, maybe a little. But it wasn't my idea.”

Cas shudders.

“Why so nervous, Cas?” Dean's voice mocks from behind him. They were circling him now, getting closer with each pass. “Don't you trust me?”

“The Dean I know and trust is dead,” Cas spits, eyes stinging. This thing has no right to taught him with his feelings for the real Dean.

Dean shakes his head. “That's hurtful. And untrue. I'm still me, I'm more me than ever. Don't you remember when we first met?”

Cas hesitates. “That was different. You still had a human soul, you still-”  
  


“Tortured people? Enjoyed it?” Dean finishes for him and Cas looks away, unable to argue. “Face it Cas, this is the soul you rescued. This is how it was always going to end. You knew that then and you know it now, it was just a matter of time.”

Cas says nothing, eyes on the floor. His shoulders drop a little, he's defeated and he knows it. Sam doesn't even know he's here and even if he did, he and Hannah combined wouldn't stand a chance with Dean and Abaddon.

“Don't look so sad,” Abaddon admonishes, “We're going to have a lot of fun, you'll see. Just wait until you know what we've got planned for you.”

They're close enough now that their arms brush him. Cas tries to take a step back but they follow.

“Come on baby, don't be like that,” Dean teases, hand stroking down Cas's arm, catching at his wrist. Cas doesn't even try to pull away and Dean pulls him in without difficulty. “That's better.”

“Dean...” Cas mutters weakly. He's out of protests. He just wants to get this over with, to give this Dean what he wants. Maybe it will serve as some kind of penance for allowing this to happen to his friend.

“Shhh,” Dean whispers sweetly, eyes dangerous and mouth pulled into a smirk.

Abaddon moves closer and Cas can tell she's becoming impatient. He meets Dean's eyes again and raises his chin. “Whatever you're going to do, do it.”

Dean chuckles harshly and Abaddon echoes him with a snigger. He pulls the angel even closer, “So eager. This is going to be fun.”

Cas automatically pulls back in alarm when Dean leans forwards. Dean yanks him back with a hand on the back of his neck. “Oh, no Angel, I've been waiting far too long for this. Finally got rid of the part of me that was stopping me.”

Cas can see Abaddon roll her eyes through the corner of his eye as Dean leans in the rest of the way and kisses him. His mouth is hot, and his teeth are sharp on Cas's lips and tongue and it's so good Cas can feel his eyes grow heavy. A shiver runs up his spine at the fact Dean had said he'd been waiting for this, it wasn't just the demon that wanted it. That alone is enough to get Cas to drop any resistance he might have had and kiss Dean back.

Dean finally pulls back with satisfied grin and steps aside. Abaddon takes his place and Cas watches her warily.

“My turn,” She says before crushing her mouth against Cas's. Her tongue pokes violently into his mouth and she tastes like copper. She nips his lip as she draws back, drawing a little blood and licking it off. “Mmmm, I can taste the corruption on you.”

Cas feels wounded. Not by the kiss, but by the statement. He knows she's a demon, knows she's deliberately taunting him, but he knows how far he's fallen. He knows she's probably right; he probably tastes of it.

Dean slides behind him, pulling Cas to press against him, hands resting on the angel's hips. “Believe me, that's one hell of a compliment right there,” He runs his tongue up Cas's neck, “You're delicious.”

“We could eat you all up,” Abaddon agrees, pushing closer.

With one demon pressed against his back and another against his front, Cas feels trapped, his heart racing, his skin prickling with nervous sweat. Abaddon runs her hand down his thigh and it becomes apparent that the demons aren't the only ones enjoying this, even if Castiel is scared out of his mind.

“Darling, you have just answered a lot of questions. I wasn't even sure angels could do something so base and nasty, let alone with the likes of us,” Abaddon tuts, “You're not much of an angel, are you?”

Dean laughs as Cas stabs her in the stomach. “Oh, he's angel enough.”

Abaddon glares, but the corner of her mouth is quirked up wickedly as she pulls the blade out and her stomach knits itself back together. She knocks Dean to his knees with a kick, the impact sounding with a dull thud against the carpet, and pushes Cas away from him with her demonic powers, holding him just out of arms reach. Cas struggles against her hold, the instinct to protect Dean strong, even now. Abaddon smiles. She twirls the blade near Dean's face, making him flinch back and glare at her.

“Stop!” Cas orders, “I'm the one that stabbed you, not him.”

Abaddon doesn't look up, blade trailing ghost-light along Dean's jaw. “I thought this might get a rise out of you,” She continues for a moment before turning to face Cas, blade pressed to Dean's throat. “How about we make a deal?”

Cas's lip curls in disgust. He made that mistake once and it cost him everything, he's not about to do it again.

“Oh, don't worry, not that kind of deal. There are no souls or grace involved. This is the kind where you do as I say and I don't hurt Dean,” Abaddon explains and allows the point of the blade to press just hard enough that a thin trickle of blood runs down Dean's neck. She grins as a thought strikes her, “Well, not any more than he wants to be hurt.”

Cas can see the shiver that runs through Dean's body at that, meets his dark-blown eyes and can feel the lust radiating off him. “Fine.”

Abaddon raises her finger and makes a come hither gesture, her power pulling Cas forward to stand in front of Dean. “Take off your coat and shirt and pull your pants down. Underwear too.”

Cas complies, watching as both pairs of demon eyes track his progress. He licks his lips and feels the slightly swollen, tender spot where Abaddon bit him. The pain is sharp and aching, sweet. Barely pain at all, more like something sensual. The trace of blood on his tongue reminds him of Abaddon's mouth.

When he stands half naked, cock exposed to the air and pants binding his legs, Abaddon tilts Dean's head up with the blade. She puts her other hand on Cas's ribs, scraping over his skin with bright red nails, leaving pink trails in their wake. “Open wide, Dean.” Abaddon says sweetly, singsong and vicious.

Dean does as he's told eagerly.

“Angel, you're up. You know what you want to do,” Abaddon murmurs into Cas's ear.

He hesitates, in truth he isn't sure what he wants to do. Dean looks beautiful on his knees, plush lips parted and eyes black and drowsy with want. He wants to push into his mouth, feel Dean's tongue on his own feverish skin, but he remembers all too well Dean's complaints about personal space, his objections to Cas seeing him in the shower, and he knows he doesn't want this if Dean, his Dean, would refuse it.

Abaddon's breath is warm and moist on his ear as she leans closer still, “He wants it too. Look at him, he wants to taste you. He wants to debauch his angel beyond all redemption. He wants to suck all the goodness right out of you.” She strokes the blade, Cas's blade the realisation hits him suddenly, over Dean's cheekbone, smearing small amounts of Dean's own blood over the already flushed flesh.

Cas swallows and moves forward, hand grasping his own cock and aiming it between Dean's hungry lips. The first touch of Dean's mouth makes him release a shaky breath and he allows himself a moment to pull himself together.

Dean allows no such thing. The second Cas stops moving, he leans in, ignoring the blade pressed to his face and sucking at the tip of Cas's cock. His hands raise to Cas's hips, one trailing up to follow the still red lines Abaddon made.

The sensation is overwhelming and Cas doesn't notice Abaddon move until he feels her nails on his scalp and her teeth on his jaw. Attention caught between the two of them, he loses himself. He pulls Abaddon back by her perfectly styled hair and kisses her, seeking out that copper taste again, careless of how tightly his fingers grasp. His tongue meets hers as Dean's swirls around him and he growls a little into his enemy's mouth.

 

One of Dean's hands shifts from Cas's hip to Abaddon's, drawing her shirt out of her jeans and pushing up under it. She swallows a gasp and Cas chases after it, withdrawing with a gasp of his own when she nips at his tongue and laughs into his mouth.

 

“So the rumours are true, you are one naughty angel,” She says against his lips, twisting her fingers in his hair to the point of pain just as Dean swallows down to the base of his cock. He groans and she pulls at his top lip with her teeth before trailing her open mouth down his neck.

 

He can feel Dean start to choke, breathing in heavily through his nose and beginning to pull away.

“Stop him,” Abaddon orders.

“He can't breath,” Cas tries to argue as her fingers release from his hair and interlock with his own, settling both of their hands on the back of Dean's head.

She mouths at his ear and murmurs softly into it, “If you'd prefer, I can slit his throat with your blade and he can choke on his own blood instead.”

Cas inhales and presses firmly against Dean's head, forcing him back down. He's surprised when a choked groan of pleasure vibrates around him, Dean's fingers tightening, nails pressing almost painfully into Cas's skin, pulling him closer.

Abaddon works her way over to Cas's mouth once more, pressing bruising kisses and prodding at her earlier bite mark with her tongue. She ends the kiss with a loud smacking noise and steps back. “Stop.”

Both Dean and Cas obey, though Cas won't delude himself into thinking he does it without regret as he slips from Dean's wet, swollen mouth. His eyes linger on it as Dean licks his lips.

A wordless gesture from Abaddon and Cas finds himself sprawled on the carpet beside Dean. They both watch as she sheds her clothes, leaving them where they fall and standing naked above them. Another gesture and Dean's clothes tear from his body, landing in a heap by the wall. Abaddon kneels slowly, nothing submissive about it, and leans until she lies on her back, propped up on her elbows, legs parted. The blade is still in her hand. “Do you know what to do or should I have Dean demonstrate?”

Cas hesitates just long enough that Dean shuffles forward and lowers his face between her legs. His view is obscured but he can hear the filthy noises and he has a perfect view of Abaddon's face. After a moment he moves over to take Dean's place, Dean surprising him with a heated kiss as they draw level. Abaddon makes an impatient noise Cas breaks the kiss to do her bidding.

The sight of her is intimidating. Her vessel is attractive, but the main factor is her power and ruthlessness. If he doesn't do this right, Cas knows he will be punished. He lowers his mouth tentatively, tongue grazing her inner lips as he keeps his eyes trained on her face, watching for any sign of annoyance or displeasure. The molecules that make her up taste of overwhelming bloodlust and he briefly wonders what she'd taste like if he were still human. He adds more pressure, sets an up and down rhythm and tries to keep it consistent. He can feel both sets of demon eyes on him and as he changes the direction of his tongue, he feels Dean's hand low on his back.

Dean's fingers trail further down and Cas flinches away from the intimate touch.

“Stop.” Abaddon says, a little breathless now, but no less commanding.

They stop.

Leaning back on his heels, Cas waits to see whether the halt was called because he wasn't adequate or because she has something else for him to do.

She brings herself to sit upright and meets his eyes. “On your back.”

He complies and moves his legs as directed when she places her hands on his thighs. Abaddon nods to Dean and Cas feels momentary confusion before Abaddon is kneeling above him and gesturing for him to continue his earlier actions from his new position. Dean, meanwhile disappears briefly, before coming back and kneeling between Cas's open legs. Distracted as he is with doing a good job, that's all Cas can monitor of Dean's actions before a cold, lubricated finger probes at his hole.

Abaddon settles her weight a little on his face and Cas is sufficiently distracted once more, struggling to move his tongue in the narrow gap afforded him. It takes him admirably little time to reason that pressing his tongue inside her is the easiest solution to the problem.

Dean pushes a finger into him mere seconds later and Cas becomes immediately aware of how trapped he is in this position, head bracketed by Abaddon's thighs, Dean's weight resting on a his hand on Castiel's hip, and his legs spread uselessly wide around Dean. Unable to move away from the intrusion, Cas forces himself to relax around it and focus on his task.

This proves incredibly difficult as Dean moves his finger, twirling it around and pushing it in and out. He finds himself matching his tongue's thrusts to those of Dean's finger, hips trying to join in the rhythm but restrained by Dean's hand. A second finger joins the first and he hisses into Abaddon's flesh, teeth just barely grazing her and causing her to shiver. More controlled, he does it again, already relaxing again and retrieving his rhythm.

A glance upwards reveals Abaddon, hands clutching her own breasts, eyes closed, blade dangling loosely from her fingers. He considers attempting to take it from her, but realises quickly how pointless the move would be.

Dean's fingers withdraw and Cas twitches at the feeling. Shortly after, the blunt head of Dean's cock attempts to replace them. Eyes widening, Cas tries not to panic, hands clenching against the floor. He raises his face a little to free his nose, tongue dutifully continuing its work on Abaddon's clit once more.

Through the muffled hearing caused by Abaddon's thighs, he thinks he hears Dean shush him. Dean lifts Cas's hips from the floor, placing them in his own lap, and slides a hand down to wrap around one of Cas's clenched fists. He gently pries it open and interlocks their fingers, the fingers of his other hand running up and down Cas's thigh before returning to his own cock to reposition himself at Cas's entrance.

Calmer now, Cas barely reacts to the pressure except to bear down on it, close his eyes, and breathe carefully through his nose,  Abaddon's pubic hair tickling him on every in-breath. Gradually, Dean sinks deeper in and draws to a stop. The hand not joined with Cas's reaches again for his hip, holding him steady as Dean starts moving in and out, rapidly gaining speed. The pressure and burn fade quickly, until a familiar feeling of lust and pleasure takes their place.

Distantly, Cas is aware of Abaddon tensing and gasping, too occupied with his own pleasure to do more than keep the steady rhythm he'd been using nearly from the start. He feels her move off him and blinks his eyes open, the light searing them a little.

Dean leans forwards and thrusts harder, meeting Cas's eyes and grinning, his own eyes flicking to demon black. The hand still interlocked with Cas's, raises and pulls both their hands towards Cas's cock. Red nails scrape over Cas's chest from beside him and his head tilts back of its own accord, leaving his throat open to the teeth that nip at it moments later.

He hears Dean grunt and feels at once too tightly strung and so exhausted he's sure he's going to either explode or pass out at any moment. Their hands around his cock keep moving even as Dean stills and the hand on his hip grips tight enough to bruise. The feeling of Dean withdrawing has him seeing stars and his eyes shut tightly against the almost painful feeling of release.

He shakes and trembles through the aftershocks and through exhaustion, Abaddon's teeth still worrying at his neck and Dean's forehead now resting on his twitching stomach.

Dean huffs a laugh into the skin, voice muffled when he says, “We told you we'd have fun.”


End file.
